custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
We Can Play! (2000, SuperMalechi's version)
We Can Play! is a custom Barney special for Season 3 aired on December 4, 1996. It is released on VHS in March 8, 1997. Plot Barney takes BJ and the kids out on a trip to see things we can play! Baby Bop, Mr. Boyd, and Scooter McNutty would love to go there, too! Characters *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Paty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *The Deer (Voice: Dean Barnett / Body: Ray Henry) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Brendan (Drake Bell) *Seth (Bug Hall) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Zachary (Daniel Clark) *Tosha (Hope Cerventes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Hannah (Marissa Kuers) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Wendy (Mara Wilson) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Today, We Can Say #Let's Play Together #The Senses Song #The Having Fun Song #You Can Count on Me #Let's Go On An Adventure #The Land of Make-Believe #Big and Little #Try and Try Again #Books are Fun #John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth #Just Imagine #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #Six Little Ducks #Down by the Station #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Little Red Caboose #Listen to the Mockingbird #The Traffic Light Song #You're a Grand Old Flag #Jungle Adventure #Down By The Bay #I'd Love to Sail #Sailing, Sailing #The Fishing Song #Sally the Camel #The Elephant Song #Where is Thumbkin? #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay #Tinkerputt's Song #Pop Goes the Weasel #The Rainbow Song #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Row, Row, Row the Ball #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #Pop Goes the Weasel #Sally the Camel #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay (the same one from the end of Barney's Musical Scrapbook, with different instruments)﻿ Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Production for this began in Augest 6, 1996 (the same day as Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) and ended in Augest 15, 1996 (the same day as Barney's Imagination Storybook Adventure). *The Barney costume used in this episode is also used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" *The musical arrangments from this episode are also used in "Barney In Concert". *This home video uses stock background music from some Season 1 episodes and Backyard Gang 1991 videos. *The musical arrangments for Let's Go On An Adventure, Little Red Caboose, Listen to the Mockingbird, The Senses Song, Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay and It's Good to Be Home were also used in some custom Backyard Gang videos "Barney's Castle Adventure (August 12, 1991)" and "Barney's Easy Breezy Fun! (March 23, 1992)". *The musical arrangements for "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" has the same arrangements from "Rock with Barney" and the same vocals from "Once Upon a Time". *The musical arrangements for "Just Imagine" has the same arrangments from "An Adventure of Make-Believe", and the same vocals from "Barney's Make-Believe Vacation". *The musical arrangemnet for "Listen to the Mockingbird" has the same arrangements from "Barney's Easy Breezy Fun!" and the same vocals from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangements for "Tinkerputt's Song" has the same arrangements from "Barney's Imagination Island" and the same vocals from "Barney's Make-Believe Vacation". *The musical arrangements for "Row, Row, Row the Ball" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Ship, Ahoy!", except it has more instrumentals (from 1990-1992). *The musical arrangments for "Pop Goes The Weasel" has the same arrangements from "Barney In Concert", with the same vocals from "Barney's Make-Believe Vacation". *The musical arrangements for "Itsy Bitsy Spider" has the same vocals from "Up We Go!" (same speed as Barney in Concert) and the same arrangements from "Barney in Concert", except they were pitched down to -2 on the first verse and normal-pitched on the second verse. *This version of I Love You has the same musical arrangement from Barney In Concert, with the vocals from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (low-pitched on the first verse and normal-pitched on the second verse and the same speed as Barney In Concert's version). *This is the other time the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *After the kids say bye to Barney and leave, one person (Seth) comes to the playground to tell Barney that he and the kids have fun playing on the trip. He leaves and the Barney doll winks. Then, it cuts through the stills of the scenes from the special while the end credits roll. *The deer that is in the woods is a full-bodied puppet. He can be used from the Barney book, "What Can It Be?". *The lion that scared Baby Bop is a full-bodied Muppet. *The shark that is in front of the boat is CGI-animated by the Pixar Animation Studios crew. *The bear that scared Baby Bop and BJ is puppeteered by Ray Henry. *Brendan wears different clothes. *Seth wears different clothes. *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Shopping for a Surprise" and "Are We There Yet?". *Juan wore the same clothes in "Hats Off to BJ". *Zachary wears different clothes. *Tosha wore the same clothes in "Barney's Once Upon a Time" and the Barney segment from "Kids for Character" and the same hairstyle from "I Can Be a Firefighter". *Kathy wore the same clothes in "At Home with Animals" and "Ship Ahoy!" and the same hairstyle in "Anyway, You Slice It". *Hannah wore the same clothes in "Let's Eat" and the same hairstyle in "Camp WannaWannaRound". *Julie wore the same hairstyle in "Camera Safari" and the same braided hairstyle in "If the Shoe Fits". *Wendy wears different clothes. *Miss Etta Kette is mentioned by Scooter McNutty. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the playground and BJ says "Hi everybody! What's going on!", the sound clip is taken from Barney Safety, except it is mixed with the 1996 BJ voice. *When Scooter pops up the tree part of the treehouse and sees Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and the kids looking up a magazine of going on a trip, he says "Hi, there! What're ya doin'?". Next, Seth says "We're looking up a magazine. Would you like to look it up?". Then, Scooter says "Not right now, Seth. I have a lot of stuff to do. Miss Etta told me that she and I can do some chores". *When Baby Bop screams after the mockingbird bites Baby Bop's hand, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "Farewell, My Friend" (when Chuckie is afraid of the shadow man). *When BJ screams after the mockingbird bites BJ's hand, BJ's scream is the same as Zak's scream from "A Feat on Her Feet" (when Zak thinks that rollerskating is so scary). *The scenes of the mockingbirds biting somebody's hand is Baby Bop (first) and BJ (next). *When Barney says "Oh, my!" while seeing the farm animals, Barney's "Oh, my!" part is the same as "Let's Go to the Zoo" (when Barney hears the kids roar like a lion), except it is mixed with Barney's 1996 voice. Then, Carlos says "It's just us pretending to be a lion!". Barney then says "Oh.". BJ says “Ay-yi-yi! Not lions live in the farm! They live in the jungle.". Carlos says "Lions are animals that live in the jungle, right, Barney?". Barney giggles and says "You're right, Carlos.". *When Baby Bop says "Oh!" while seeing the farm animals after Barney and Carlos talks about lions in the farm, Baby Bop's "Oh!" part is the same as Strawberry Shortcake's "Oh!" part from "Let's Dance" (when Strawberry Shortcake sees Custard and Pupcake rolling on the grass). *When the kids say "WOW!!" while seeing the farm animals, the sound clip is taken from "Hola Mexico!". *When Baby Bop shrieks as the lion roars loudly, Baby Bop's shriek is the same as Chuckie's shriek from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is pushed on a red wagon and into the sand playpen), except it is sped up and does sound like Baby Bop's Season 3 scream. *When Zachary (Daniel Clark) screams "Help!" while the lion scares Baby Bop, Zachary's scream is the same as Mark's scream that is the part when Mark screams "HELP ME!!! HELP!!!" from "How I Got My Shrunken Head" (when Mark is sinking into the quicksand), except the part when Mark screams "HELP ME!!!" was cut off. According to Daniel Clark, Zachary and Mark are portrayed by the same actor, Daniel Clark. *When BJ does the Tarzan yell, BJ's Tarzan yell is the same as SpongeBob's yell from the SpongeBob SquarePants short "The Outfit" (when SpongeBob dresses himself as Tarzan). *After "The Fishing Song", a shark appears in front of the boat. * When Seth (Bug Hall) screams "Oh, no!" while seeing a shark in front of the boat, Seth's scream is the same as Adam scream that is the part when Adam screams "Oh, no! The gods are getting restless and hungry!" from "Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves" (when Adam and Mitch saw the chili coming out of the volcano), except the part when Adam screams "The gods are getting restless and hungry!" was cut off and is replaced by Seth screaming "It's a shark!!". Also, the sound clip is pitched down to -2. According to Bug Hall, Seth and Adam are portrayed by the same actor, Bug Hall. *When Baby Bop, BJ, and Carlos are gasping while seeing a shark in front of the boat, Baby Bop's gasp is the same as Alvin's gasp from "Merry Christmas, Mr. Carroll" (when Alvin hears the magic tinkling from his dream), BJ's gasp is the same as Mr. Potato Head's gasp from "Toy Story" (when Mr. Potato Head saw something falling down from Andy's bedroom), except it is pitched up to +3, and Carlos's gasp is the same as the Trunchbull's gasp from "Matilda" (when the Trunchbull sees the chalk writing on the chalkboard itself), except it was pitched up to +4. *When Baby Bop, BJ, and Carlos are screaming while seeing a shark in front of the boat, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "Murmur on the Ornery Express" (when Chuckie is afraid of the train whistle blowing while the train is inside the tunnel), except it does sound like Baby Bop's Season 3 scream, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob gets soap in his eyes), except it does sound like BJ's Season 3 scream, and Carlos's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Michael and Derek see a scary bug). *When Barney cries "Whoa!! Look out!!! Gangway!!!" while seeing a shark in front of the boat, the sound clip of "Whoa!!" is the same as Huck's sound clip from "Strawberry Shortcake's Housewarming Surprise" (when Pupcake knocks Huck down on the floor) and the sound clip of "Look out!!! Gangway!!!" is taken from "Barney In Concert", except it is mixed with the Season 3 Barney voice. *When Mr. Boyd cries "C'mon, we'd better get outta here!" while seeing a shark in front of the boat, the sound clip is the same as Wayne's sound clip from "Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves" (when the shrunken Szalinski parents got attacked by a roach). *When Zachary screams while seeing a shark in front of the boat, the sound clip is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick is scared by SpongeBob about to put toast in the toaster which the donut is), except it was pitched up to +7. *When Scooter yells "Whoa!" while Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Boyd, and the kids row out of the shark, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *During the shark scene, "House of Horror" composed by W. Merrick Farran from the Nickelodeon show, "SpongeBob SquarePants" is played through it. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Mr. Boyd scream while the bear growls loudly, Barney's scream is the same as Paul's scream from the 1988 film, "The Blob" (when Paul got killed by the blob), except it was he same speed as BJ's scream, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie's blindfold is taken off), except it does sound like Baby Bop's Season 3 scream and it was the same speed as BJ's scream, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Shell of a Man" (when Mr. Krabs' shell lands on SpongeBob's head), and Mr. Boyd scream is the same as Squidward's scream from "Shanghaied" (when the Flying Dutchman sends Squidward into the Fly of Despair). *When Baby Bop and BJ scream while seeing a spider in front of them, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie sees that it's a big slide), except it does sound like Baby Bop's Season 3 scream, and BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Frankendoodle" (when DoobleBob erases SpongeBob's pillow and chases SpongeBob). *When BJ yells "It's a spider! Gangway! A spider in front of us!" while seeing a spider in front of him and Baby Bop after they scream, the sound clip of "It's a spider" sounds like SpongeBob's "It's the cyclops!" from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, except "the cyclops" part is cut off and replaced with "a spider", and it sounds like BJ, the sound clip of "Gangway!" is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", except it was pitched down to -1, and the sound clip of "A spider in front of us!" isn't taken from any episode of TV show. *After a scene of the spider scaring Baby Bop and BJ, "Itsy Bitsy Spider" plays. *This is another time Time Laspe is used. Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Boyd, and the kids row out of the shark. *This is the third episode to have ten kids. The first episode is "Barney's Animal Adventure". The second episode is "Barney's Friendship Day!". *The end credit font is the same as Season 3 home videos. *Both the Lyrick Studios 1997 print, the Lyrick Studios 1999 print, and the Paramount/Nickelodeon 1998 print are closed-captioned by The Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation. The Walt Disney Home Video print is closed-captioned by Captions Inc. Los Angeles. The Hit Entertainment print is closed-captioned by Caption Technologies Inc. The Lionsgate print is closed-captioned by Captionmax. *The Walt Disney Home Video print has the same previews as the previews from Toy Story (1996 print), except it has The Neverending Story 3: Return to Fanstasia preview, Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo, the Stay Tuned After the Feature logo, and the Making of "Barney We Can Play" featurette. Also, the Paramount/Nickelodeon 1998 print is the same as the previews from Rugrats: Mommy Mania, except the Paramount Coming Attractions logo and Harriet the Spy trailer are added. Quotes Quote 1: *Baby Bop: W-w-what was that? *(a lion appears and roars at Baby Bop) *Baby Bop: Aaaaahhh!! A lion! *Zachary: Help! *Wendy: Somebody please help her!!! *BJ: I'll save ya, Sissy! (swings on a rope, yelling like Tarzan, and grabs Sissy and takes her to safety) *Tosha: It's BJ! *Baby Bop: Thanks, BJ. *BJ: You're welcome, Sissy. *Barney: You saved Baby Bop's life, BJ. *BJ: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: You're welcome. (giggles) Quote 2: *BJ: What was that?! *Seth: It must be...(sees a shark) Oh no! It's a shark!! *BJ, Baby Bop, and Carlos: (gasping) A shark?! (screaming) Ahh! *Barney: Whoa!! Look out!!! Gangway!!! *Hannah: Oh, no! What's that shark doing here?! *Mr. Boyd: C'mon, we'd better get outta here!! *Brendan: How we gonna get outta here?!! *Barney: Don't worry, Brendan!! We'll get you outta there!! It'll be safe!! *Wendy: Watch out! *Tosha: (points at Barney) Now, Barney, now!! *Julie: Hurry up! *Barney: I'm doing it right now! *Zachary: Barney!!!! Let's get outta here!!!! Barney!!!!! AHHHH!!!!!! *Scooter: No! Not that shark! *Mr. Boyd: C'mon! Let's go! *Scooter: What!? Whoa! (watching Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Mr. Boyd, and the kids row out of the shark) *Barney: Whew! That was close! *BJ: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: You're welcome. Release Dates *March 8, 1997 (Lyrick Studios version) *March 8, 1997 (Walt Disney Home Video version) *May 19, 1998 (Nickelodeon and Paramount version) *March 16, 1999﻿ (Lyrick Studios version) *September 30, 2005 (Hit Entertainment version) *November 20, 2011 (Lionsgate version) "We Can Play!" Previews 1997 (Lyrick Studios version) Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #We Can Play! Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing Preview #Joe Scruggs Preview #Barney It's a Beautiful Day Preview 1997 (Walt Disney Home Video/Masterpiece) Opening #Green FBI warnings #Walt Disney World 25th anniversary-Remember the magic #101 Dalmations preview #Hercules preview #Disney Interactive-Toy Story computer games #Disney ABC commercial #Bambie preview #The Hunchback Of Notre Dame preview #The Neverending Story 3: Return to Fanstasia preview #Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves preview #Stay Tuned After the Feature bumper (Barney We Can Play version) #Lilac Blue Feature Presentation bumper (1996 version with Beau Weaver voiceover) #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #We Can Play! Title Card Closing #End Credits #The Making of "Barney We Can Play!" Featurette 1998 (Nickelodeon and Paramount version) Opening #Paramount Coming Attractions bumper (1995) #The Rugrats Movie (1998) trailer #The Rugrats VHS release trailer #It Was My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown trailer #Harriet the Spy trailer #Paramount Family Movies trailer #Blue's Clues VHS trailer #Paramount Feature Presentation bumper (1995) #Paramount Warning Screen (1995) #Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002) #Nickelodeon Montage bumper #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #We Can Play! Title Card Closing #End Credits #Nickelodeon Bone logo #Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002) (still version) 1999 (Lyrick Studios version) Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Sing & Dance With Barney Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #We Can Play! Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney In Outer Space Preview #Barney's Great Adventure VHS Promo #Barney's Good Clean Fun & Oh Brother! She's My Sister VHS 2-Pack Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version)